


Jacob's pup

by queen_of_shanath



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Smut, Squirting, belly bulge, size queen, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Summary: The Reader has gone through all the trials, and Jacob started to like her more than his usual prisoners. He takes her under his wing, but what will happen when the two are alone? (hint: they fuck)





	Jacob's pup

**Author's Note:**

> “ummmm for the kink thing could you do thigh riding… with ummmm either Jacob or Joseph ❤"  
> “Oh deffo size queen dep with hug Jacob. (But a lil bit of humour is always good) thanks for considering it btws”  
> I had those nice little anons in my inbox and could not resist. I mixed them a bit to give everyone what they wanted. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! The reader is extremly skinny in this fanfic - please don’t become this thin.  
> Warnings: sexual content - squirting, belly bulge, breeding kink ; mention of alcohol, cigarettes and weed, basically PWP, i’m ignoring anatomy for the sake of a kink  
> Don’t like, don’t read, don’t come crying into my askbo

 

* * *

Being Jacob’s pup was a new experience. After going through all the trials, doing her sacrifice, Jacob had started to like her. An unusual lot. More feelings than the Mountain Man though he had left in his wreck of a body. But holding her tiny body, starved from the trials and included punishments, he felt something inside of him…blooming.

She had taken over the spot of his ‘right hand’, always standing in Jacob’s shadows when he talked to prisoners, other members of the project. She joined him in his office, sitting on his bed and noting things down whenever he told her to. Sometimes, she had the pleasure of being allowed to lay down. His bed was so much more comfortable than the cot she had to sleep on.

Booze and cigarettes were shared in great masses. But that was their secret, Joseph did not need to find out.

“Have you ever smoked weed?”, she asked after taking a sip from her whiskey. Jacob always had the best whiskey of Hope County ready in his drawer, waiting to be consumed by him and the woman he fancied. 

Jacob looked up from his glass, grimaced at her, “Maybe…?”, then he shook his head.

“You did! I saw it in your eyes”, she laughed, put the glass down.

“Okay, fine, I once did it. Our old man allowed me to go on an overnight trip in school once. I think I was 15? One guy got a few grams from a shady dealer in town and took it with him. We shared a blunt, all four of us”, Jacob started to tell, an amused smile on his lips, “and laughed and laughed until one of us became paranoid. Spread rather quickly. I could not sleep all night because I thought some guy in a black hood would break into our room and kill us!”

By this time, she had started to laugh, imagined a 15 years old Jacob without his chemical burns, but with one of those terrible pube-beards. Jacob picked up how madly she was laughing, so he leaned back on his chair.

“You think laughing at me it a good idea, pup?”, he asked, voice stern and deep. Her laughter died down in seconds, looking at Jacob with big eyes. One of her bigger secrets was, his deep voice was a huge turn on. More than once she had laid awake at night while he was on the phone in the room next to her. She could hear him talking in that rough, smoker voice he had, her hand finding its way into her pants…

Jacob patted on his lap, showing her, she needed to come over and be a good girl. She needed to obey. Oh, and how she loved obeying to his wishes. The consumed alcohol made her feel lighter than usual, taking the fear of doing something wrong away.

She walked over to Jacob’s seat, but before she could sit down, he made her stop, “Take off your pants.”, he ordered. With a few quick movements, her pants were off, leaving her in a tank top and her panties. Jacob licked over his lips, patted on his knee.

“Take a seat, pup.”, he growled out, and she was his good girl. She straddled one of his legs, being too small to take over both. Jacob studied her face, a soft blush from the alcohol on her cheeks. He bit his bottom lip, his hands on her hips.

“Move.”

She was a good pup, his one and only one. So, she complied. At first, she felt a bit shy and intimidated. Jacob was being enough to crush her, she had seen him killing people with his bare hands. And now she was grinding herself against his jeans, feeling how her wetness slowly spread over his thigh.

Jacob had an amused smirk on his lips, guiding her movements with his hands. When she got too needy, he squeezed her hips, showing her to slow down. “Don’t be greedy, it’s a sin, but I will make you atone.”

The rough fabric of his worn-out jeans made her panties tear open. When she realized this, she stopped in her movements. Jacob gave her a confused look, then grabbed the seam of what was left of her panties, ripped it apart. “Where is the problem, pup?”, he asked, throwing the wet fabric on the Floor.

She started to move again, this time with no annoying fabric in between. Little pants filled his room, not loud enough that people outside could hear them. Not yet. Jacob moved one hand away from her hips, pushed her shirt up.

“Not even wearing a bra…you little minx.”, he muttered, pinched one of her nipples. This caused her to gasp, “You know when you will have to wear one?”

“W-When?”

“When you are full and heavy with my baby.”

Those words pushed her over the edge. With a louder moan, she came on Jacob’s thigh. Little squirts of her juice drenched his jeans completely, dripping down onto the floor. The minx leaned against Jacob’s chest while she was cumming, panting into his army uniform as she let go of herself completely.

It took her a minute or two to calm down. When she realized what a mess she had made on Jacob and the floor, she blushed heavily, scratched the back of her head, “I…I’m sorry, I did not want to…”

Jacob shushed her, placed a finger on her lips. “No need to be sorry, pup. But I know how you make up for it…Get off my lap, sit on my desk”

She obeyed to his order, sitting down on the desk close to them after pushing away some of the documents laying around. Jacob smirked at how eager she was, standing up. “You know…I am going to make you squirt again, fill you up until my cum is dripping out of you, baby.”

She bit her lip, whining in impatience. Jacob undid his soaked jeans, letting them fall down to his ankle along with his boxers. That’s when she realized how huge Jacob was. A real monster. Her jaw dropped as she blinked in shock. Jacob laughed, patted her head, “Scared? Don’t worry, we will make it fit.”

Jacob stepped closer, spread her legs and moved them over his shoulders. He stroked over the soft skin, did not even noticed how hard his cock was twitch at that very Moment.

“I cannot wait to make you mine, pup.”

Jacob pressed the tip of his cock against her wetness, grinning down to her. He was not proud of many things, but the fact that he could make a woman scream in mere seconds thanks to his huge cock was one of those few moments he felt pride bubbling inside of his chest. She would not be any different, he knew it.

He spread her legs a bit more and finally pressed inside. With a loud moan, she welcomed his cock, looking down to her middle. To her surprise, she could see the outlines of his cock on her belly, showing every little move he made. How he twitched inside of her.

“How…?”, she panted out in pure confusion. Jacob simply grabbed one of her hands, placed it on her belly bulge. He grinned when she let out a surprised squeak as he moved his hips.

“Feel this? That’s my huge cock, so deep inside of you, you can see it. Oh, I cannot wait to see your belly when it is all round and big…gonna fill you up, gonna give you my baby.”, Jacob panted out, started to fuck harder into her body.

At this point, her soft and sweet pants were replaced by loud moans, on the edge of screaming. She had never been this full, had never felt this kind of pleasure before. By the time he hit her cervix with his tip, tears of pleasure were running down her cheeks, falling onto the desk. She begged him for more, more of this painful yet beautiful pleasure she was in. Jacob reached down, rubbed her clit, fucking her as if there was no tomorrow.

The two came at the same moment. She triggered it when Jacob hit her sweet spot, making her scream out how much she loved this. Her core contracted around Jacob’s cock, squirting out, onto his army outfit, the puddle on the floor getting bigger. Jacob’s cock twitched inside of her before he started to fill her up. His groans and her screams filled the room, letting everyone know how good their hook up was.

When Jacob had emptied himself in her completely, he teasingly slow pulled out. She was gaping, cum dripping out of her while a last little squirt hit the floor. Jacob looked down to the woman under him, proud of the work he had done, proud how he had destroyed her. Jacob flicked his finger against her clit one more time, making her jump in her overstimulation.

“Next time I’m going to knock you up for real. This is just the start, pup.”


End file.
